Hey jessie
by SpobyandHaleb4Life
Summary: Jessie meets some new friends. See her journey
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

**Hi thanks for giving me the time of day to read this! Enjoy!**

Once in New York, New York a taxi was driving around. " So my dad doesn't even know I'm New York and He think's Im gonna be like him." A Texas girl named Jessie says. The taxi driver snaps waiting for his money. "Oh!" Jessie says reaching in her purse.  
>She searched and searched for $20 but she couldnt find it. "Can I pay in gum and floss, its minty." The taxi driver slammed on the breaks and tossed her out of the taxi and threw her lugage at her. The doorman opened the door to let someone in and seen Jessie on the ground and ran to help her. "You okay! You look like you were hit by a bus and then it backed up on you.""Wow! How nice, NOT!" Jessie replied.<p>

_**Jessie's P.O.V**_

I was just thrown out of a cab. Thankfully a super cute doorman helped me. At least I thought he was nice until he said I looked like I was hit by a bus. "Sorry but, Im not lying. Im Tony.""Hi Tony Im Jessie Prescott." A bunch of kids came over. " Hi I am Ravi. These are my siblings Emma, Zuri, and the strange one over there is Luke." We talked for a while and then they invited to their penthouse. I thought it was a apartment but their living room is bigger than my house. A guy came from what looked like the kitchen and yelled at the kids. " Your mom and dad will be here and this place is a mess. Get in the screening room so I can clean up."" Bertrum meet Jessie." Luke said"My girlfriend."

_**LUKE'S P.O.V**  
><em>

I just met this hot babe named Jessie. She's my new girlfriend. Well maybe not my girlfriend but she will be. I will make her fall madly in love with me. If my mom lets her be the new nanny she wil be MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?.!?. Did I say that out loud? Oops! My mom is Christina Ross and my dad is Morgan Ross. My 2 sisters are Emma who's older than me but, I'm cooler and Zuri is younger and very strong but not stronger than me. Ravi is my brother he's younger than Emma but older than Zuri. All of us were adopted except for Emma. I'm from Krypton(Well Mom says I'm from Detroit), Zuri's from Ugonda, and Ravi is from India.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_** Emma's P.O.V**_

"Mom dad!" "Their parents are Morgan and Christina Ross.""Yea.."Jessie was suprised to meet our parents, because they are famous. "Why is there a girl in our penthouse."" Honey chill she might be trying to replace Bertrum, who knows.""Acutally I want her to be our new nanny." Zuri budded in as mom and dad were talking. " Me too!" My annoying brother Luke said " What happened to Nanny Kate."" She quit and said you would be hearing from her lawyers." I said

" And she said AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"We all started laughing as Zuri mimicked our old nanny. " Hi I'm Christina the kids mother. And this is my husband Morgan." Mom said to Jessie" I know I am a huge fan of all of your movies and I love all of your clothing lines I used to buy most of the lines."Jessie replied eagar " Why did you stop"" Oh because I moved out of the state here and my dad kept my clothes but I will be going back to get them back.

_**Christina's P.O.V**_

Well my kids brought a strange girl into our home. She is strange because she didn't bring the clothes i made and she bought to New York. I mean Zuri and Luke love her then again all of them do so I am definetly gonna hire her but I'm not telling her that until later. Plus, she is beautiful like Zuri Emma and I. That is probably why Luke loves her yet I don't mind. " Follow me." I told the girl. She followed me and we went to the kitchen. " Have you ever worked as a nanny?" " Yes I have. Pigs Lambs Goats and Kids." She replied. " What is your name?'' '' My name is Jessie Prescott.'' ''Well , you might have the job if you answer this ast question. What color was in my 2006 fashion show for the finale'?" I told her. '' You had two colors Black and Red because you created the perfect death collection and the name of the collection was 'Death And Blood'." She answered and was correct. '' Your the new nanny, I love nannies that know everything about my fashion shows."

_**Jessie's P.O.V**_

I just got the best job in the world! Well, at least I think the best job in the world... I mean I just started like 5 min. ago. I moved from Fort Hood, Texas to New York, New York to find a dream job. I hope this is the kind of job I'm looking for. I work for Morgan and Christina Ross! Although, I still have to be a nanny to between me and you, deranged children. Okay I know that might be rude or even some people would say I hate children but, you haven't seen them. Before their parents arrived I had to seperate the three oldest kids from killing each other, I mean isn't that a little deranged? It has to be... right or am I just a bad nanny already. I don't wanna be a bad nanny!

The kids parents left a little later and I relaxed a little bit better since I couldn't embarass myself. I started jumping up and down when Luke knocked on my door. I opened it and he had a rose in his hand. " Are you ready for our date babe? I instructed Burtrum to make us Buff Boogen Yon' with extra Buff!" He spoke leaning in for a kiss. I pushed him away and told him we would eat as a family from now on. "But... but... but... but... the Buff Boogen Yon'!" " Hold your Buff and we will eat as a family." I walk up to Zuri's room and stare at her door. It is full of pics of her and her family and lots and lots of unicorns. " Zuri time to eat." " Im already eating with my friend Chubby the bear." Emma comes behind me and says that Zuri loves her stuffed animal Chubby the bear. Please please please tell me these people aren't all insane.


End file.
